The Four Powers: Renamed was The Chosen Ones
by Ghostmomsisters52
Summary: What if our everyday and average Mai is chosen to weild a great power with three other girls in order to save the people she loves and the world? Or will bad luck and Naru kill Mai first? Suck at Summaries please readed it and reveiw. NaruxMai
1. Mai's Dream

**Hey my first story for fan fiction! So tell me what I do wrong. Show no mercy for every time I get hit I will only come back stronger. Now Naru and Mai for disclaimer!**

**Naru: Why do I have to do disclaimer?**

**Me: Cause I can kill you without leaving any evidence. Plus you are fully in my power. (Smiles sweetly)**

**Mai: You wouldn't actually kill him right?**

**Me: Yes I would. (Evil laughing coming out of no where) Now do the disclaimer Naru and Mai.**

**Naru & Mai: (Gulps) Ghostmomsisters52 does not own any of the characters or Ghost Hunt. She only owns in the story's OC (Original Characters), the Fanficition story it self is Ghostmomsisters52 no one copy because if you do she will be coming after you with us right behind her!**

**Mai's Dream**

Mai was again in her dreams but it was different from usual. One because she was not on a case with her boss Naru and SPR gang and two she doesn't see her spirit guide, Gene.

All of a sudden she heard a voice that was very familiar; it was her Mother's voice.

Mai's Mother said "Long ago in a time were peace and harmony ruled there lived four sisters. Each had the ability of the elements, Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. They made a clan and ruled over it for many years. However, this peace wasn't to last for man kind came to desire this power, so out of fear the sisters did this. They command there power to do one thing and one thing only."

Younger Mai's voice rang out asking "What did they command the power to do?"

Mai's Mother said "They command the elements to search far and wide to found four girls that are worthy enough to hold this power like the sisters and train them how to use this power. As a safe guard the girls would not get this power until their 16 birthday. And there was one or two other conditions that must be fulfilled for all of the girls to gain this power must be meant to have this power."

Younger Mai asked "What is it? What are the conditions?"

Mai's Mother said "They all must be born in the same day and the same hour. The last one not much of a condition more so a prophecy, it is stated that the girls will come together when it time to receive their power. Now Mai I told you story, go to bed."

Younger Mai asked "Wait, what were the sisters called?"

Mai's Mother answered "The Elementals. Now bed Mai."

That is were Mai's dream ended with her waking up to her alarm clock buzzing.

**Me: Finally finished the first chapter. (Dancing Happily)**

**Mai: I am happy for you.**

**Me: Thanks and Review people, Bye- Bye. (Still Dancing) **


	2. Mai's Surprise

**Mai's Surprise**

Hi my name is Mai Taniyama. I work at SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) and guess what? I am going to be late for I had slept in again. I was running fast as I could but no matter what I knew I was going to be late, that is when it happened. While running as fast as I could on the street, I heard someone whisper my name. Without thinking I stopped right then and there. At of no where a truck crashed into the wall right be side me, sending me flying. I waited for the heavy impact and pain I would feel for hitting the ground but, it never came. I opened my very slowly and saw that I was floating any inch or two off the ground. It lasted another full minute then I fell to the ground. That is when the screams started people came running toward the wreck. The first to find me was a man mid- age with pale hair almost white also with startling blue bright eyes like the sky.

He smiled and said "Good Luck, Mai follow the wind it will help you, protect you, guide you, and finally love you. You will understand at one a clock a.m. tomorrow."

He said only this to me but still I felt like I would meet him again for he had this feeling like one has when they meet their friends for first time, you just know that your fates are intertwined by a single thread but still a unbreakable thread. Then suddenly he was gone as if he was never there. Soon the police and paramedics where here and I was took to the hospital to make sure nothing was wrong with me.

My Doctor said "Dear God, it is miracle that your here with us right now. If you had kept walking you would be dead as a doornail."

I just nodded not trusting my voice the sight and disappearances of the young man still in my mind. Scaring me a little but then I remember the one thing that is so scary that I didn't want think of that and that was Lord Naru without his tea. Soon as I left the hospital I went straight to SPR office as fast as I could. When I arrived I was welcomed by Naru who was very annoyed.

"Mai how hard is it to come to work on time. I might understand and be more forgiving if your three or five minutes late but, a whole hour that is just plain lazy. And better have a good reason for being late." Naru said in cold and annoyed voice.

I was about to answer when the rest of SPR came in. Great this day is only going to go down hill from here.

Ayako Matsuzaki came in first and gave me a tight hug and asked "Mai, Shibuya- san (Kazuya Shibuya is Naru real name, most of the time Ayako would call him by his nick name unless it is serious matter) have you heard the news?"

After her came Bou-san (sometimes called Monk, real name Hosho Takigawa) who gave me a suffocating bear hug until Ayako hit him with her purse.

Bou- san asked "What was that for?" (While holding his head carefully and also for protection in case she decides to strike again.)

Ayako said "Don't suffocate her to death." After that came in John Brown, Masako Hara, Osamu Yasuhara (nick named Yasu) all nodding in greeting and sat on the coach and in the chairs.

Lin Kojo (or just Lin) came out office and asked "Did something happen?"

Ayako nodded and said "There was accident not so far a way. A truck crushed in to a building not to far away."

Naru was pinching his noise in annoyance and asked "What does that have to do with us?"

Ayako answered "Apparently there was someone close to where the accident happened but, that person was not hurt all. And when I mean close I mean only a foot or less away from the crash."

Now Naru looked interested while I was sweating bullets. No one seems to notice me, not even Lin, for all where listening closely to the story. I took this as my escape route and went to the kitchen to make everyone tea. When I finished making tea I entered the main office and passed it out to everyone.

Ayako just finished telling story with by saying "The police took this person away to the hospital before anyone got a good look at him or her."

Naru sighed and said "I would like to meet that person and ask him or her teach Mai how to not injure herself and how to walk away from the accident with out scratch on her."

I flushed with anger and said "Now that was uncalled for and you know it Naru."

Lin was looking at me asked "Taniyama- san why do you have a hospital bracelet on?"

I answered calmly "Because I don't know how to get it off."

Bou- san asked seriously "Why do you really have a hospital bracelet on Mai?"

I answered "Because I was taken to the hospital and still don't know how take it off."

As soon as I was finished Bou- san and Ayako jumped up and examined me from head to toe making sure I was fine.

Now Ayako stepped back and asked puzzled "There is nothing wrong with you. Why were you taken to hospital then?"

Lin answered "Because she was in the accident you just told us about."

Everyone was shocked stiff from his words even Naru was shocked and showed it on his normally blank face.

I said "You just got the email on your phone right? Will sorry about that they said I had to give a work contact and your cell phone number was the only number that was under work contacts."

Lin just nodded and went back to his office after that everyone went back to their normal activities. With Bou-san and Ayako fighting with John trying to calm it down while Masako and Yasu watching for the out come of the fight and Naru demanding tea (many times and without saying thank you) but I knew in my gut that the man I saw and the dream I had were connected somehow, in some why and I deicide that I will figure out how and why with help from someone I know.

**Me: Please Review!**

**Naru: I doubt Mai the klutz could walk away from what you descried.**

**Me: (Pointing gun at Naru) Mai get the feather and tickly him to death.**

**Mai: (turned toward readers) Please don't torture narcissistic people at home without adult supervision. **

**Naru: Heeheeheeheehe Run Heeheeheeheehe Before Heeheeheeheehe They Get Heeheeheeheehe You! **


	3. Her

**Her**

I ran out S.P.R door as soon as Naru let me off. _**'She is probably the only one who can help me found info on that man! And I am becoming surer by the minute that man is no way a human.'**_ I thought while I was running. I final could see the front of my house and who was on the porch. My house is a two story with four bedrooms, two at the top and two on the first floor. Each room has it own bathroom, the rest of the house has a kitchen, home office, and a living room. The house was an inheritance from my parents and before was my grandparents'. Anyway the person on the front porch just happens to be the person I am looking.

"So, did you use scyring or your cards to know I needed your help?" I asked. The long blond hair, green eyed female teenager stood up and blushed a little.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as serious as she could.

"Angel, tell the truth besides I have a plan that I need help with." I respond with a smile while opening the front door.

"Both actually, I can't decide between the two methods. Anyway from the cards I know you want me to do research on a man who you believe to be not human. Is there anything else you know maybe a dream?" asked Angel.

"I suspect that you already know the answer to that question don't you?" I asked.

Angel blushed and tried to cover her face with her blond hair.

"Any way I am going to give my boss some revenge for being mean, you in?" I asked with an evil smirk.

Angel smiled evilly with me, rubbed her hands together, her normal clear blue eyes turned evil, and she said "Oh, hell yeah! What are you planning and what do you need me to do?"

I answered "Come inside, I will make tea. I need you to grab a woman who will land into the airport at this time and take her to the office at five o' clock. We are going to teach a very important lesson."

The Next Day

(Mai P.O.V)

Angel and I walked into S.P.R earlier then normal to confront Naru.

I loudly stated "Naru, Lin get out here or else I set Madoka lose to rise hell."

Soon after Naru and Lin exit their rooms to see me and Angel dragging Madoka tied up by a piece of rope.

Naru asked "Why do you have her tied up?"

I responded "That is not important at the moment. Take a seat on the couch both of you."

Naru and Lin sat on the coach, watching me and Angel quietly and blankly while we placed Madoka between them and untied her.

"Now we can get to the point of the conversation." I stated.

**Sorry it took me so look to update. I have to worry about my classes so I might update slowly.**


End file.
